


Lisa's Late Night Service

by Lennox (Lennox086)



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, F/M, Incest, Multi, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28003539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lennox086/pseuds/Lennox
Summary: Homer wakes Lisa up in the middle of the night wanting a quickie. But the sounds of their love making wakes up another member of the Simpson family.
Relationships: Bart Simpson/Lisa Simpson/Homer Simpson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Lisa's Late Night Service

It was after eleven o’clock at night when Lisa awoke to a soft knocking at her bedroom door. The eight-year-old girl rubbed her eyes after being disturbed from only a few precious hours of sleep. She yawned as she thought about ignoring it, rolling over, and going back to sleep. She could easily pretend as if she hadn’t heard a thing. But the soft knocking came again, and Lisa heard a familiar voice on the other side of her door.

“Lisa? Sweetie? Are you awake?” Homer quietly asked before he knocked a third time. Lisa groaned and sat up. She threw back the covers from her naked body and swung her legs off the edge of the bed. She opened the door, rubbing her eyes and yawning again. 

“Dad… it’s 11 pm. I’ve got school in the morning.” Lisa couldn’t help but notice the large bulge in his pajama pants.

“I know, honey, and I’m sorry. But your mother decided she didn’t want to snuggle tonight.”

“Fine, come on,” Lisa rolled her eyes. “It’ll have to be a quick one, okay.” It was more of a statement than a question, but Homer nodded and smiled. He stepped into his daughter’s bedroom and closed the door behind him. He pulled off his pajama top and tossed it aside. His pants came off almost immediately afterward. Lisa sat on the edge of her bed, and Homer walked up to her. While Homer wasn’t in the best shape, he was big where it counted. He placed his hand on the back of Lisa’s head and guided her lips toward his shaft. Lisa opened her mouth and took it past her lips without hesitation or objection. She took her father’s cock into her mouth and pushed herself down his length.

“Oooh, yeah. That’s my girl,” Homer muttered. Lisa began to move her head up and down his member. His crotch met her lips as Homer began humping and fucking his daughter’s face. Homer only allowed himself to enjoy a minute or so in his daughter’s mouth. He soon pulled his cock from her lips and lay down on Lisa’s bed. Lisa was wide awake by now. She giggled at the sight of her father and climbed over his stomach to straddle his crotch. With Homer’s hands firmly on her hips, Lisa gently eased herself down onto her father’s shaft. She felt her body opening up around him as his cock was buried inside her young pussy. With his hands still on Lisa’s hips, Homer started to pull her up and down his stiff shaft. And it wasn’t very long before they built a nice, steady rhythm for their lovemaking. The bed shook beneath them each time Homer pulled Lisa down atop him. Soft and lustful groans of pleasure would escape their mouths with each passing moment. Homer, because his daughter was always so willing and tight. And Lisa, because her father’s cock hit her special spot every single time.

Lisa’s bed would bump and thud against her bedroom wall. And in the next room, Bart woke up to the soft pounding coming from the neighboring room. The boy groaned in annoyance and rubbed his eyes. He silently swore to himself. He was well aware of what was going on in the next room. His bed was warm and comfy, and Bart didn’t want to get out of it. He wrapped his pillow around his head in a failed attempt to block out the dull thuds. Bart knew that he wouldn’t be able to get back to sleep until they’d finished. But he wasn’t going to lie in the dark and listen to his sister and his father through the walls. He threw his covers off his body, swung his legs off the edge of the bed, and stormed out into the hall. Like his sister, he too slept naked and didn’t bother getting dressed before opening his bedroom door.

Bart stood outside of Lisa’s room for a few seconds. He could hear their thuds and cries of their lovemaking, and he wanted to give them a moment in case they were almost finished. The boy folded his arms and tapped his foot, waiting impatiently. But finally, he felt that enough was enough. He twisted the doorknob and pushed the door open. Both Homer and Lisa froze, terrified someone had caught them. But their fear lasted for only a split second when they saw Bart standing in the doorway.

“You know, if you guys are going to be banging the bed against the wall, you could at least come and wake me first. I could’ve joined in,” Bart grinned. Homer moved his hands to Lisa’s ass to spread her rear cheeks apart.

“Well, come on, boy. You’re awake now, and there’s plenty of room,” Homer said. Lisa started shaking her head in protest.

“Now, wait a minute. There’s no way Bart’s going in there dry.” Bart just smiled and kicked the door shut with his foot. He climbed onto the bed and stood on his knees. He grabbed Lisa’s head and guided her face towards his crotch. As Homer thrust up inside his daughter, Bart pushed her head down his shaft.

“Wasn’t planning on it, sis,” Bart grinned. This was not the first time that Homer and Bart had shared Lisa.

“I think that’ll do,” Bart said as he pulled his sister from his dick. “You’re mouth’s great, but now I could really go for your ass.” He shuffled to the foot of the bed and stood between Homer’s legs. Homer held Lisa down as Bart pressed the head of his shaft against Lisa’s rear entrance and eased himself inside. Bart was not as big as Homer, but the boy was rather well endowed for a ten-year-old. Lisa started quivering at the feeling of her brother sliding inside her while Homer lifted Lisa again. The two Simpson males could feel each other through the walls of Lisa’s inner tunnels, their dicks rubbing together through the barrier of flesh that separated them. Lisa bit her lower lip as she was fucked by her brother and her father. She had lost count of the number of times she’d taken them both at once and secretly looked forward to when they’d share the same hole. But she knew her body wasn’t up for that yet. Lisa was lost in her lust as she was slammed by two cocks at once. She was breathing heavily, her hands on her father’s stomach as they moved her body along their lengths. Her chest rose and fell with heavy panting, her body quivered, and her toes curled. Lisa’s eyes almost rolled to the back of her head. She bit her lip and did her best to muffle her cries of pleasure before falling onto her father.

“Oh god… fuck…” she muttered, reaching her orgasm. 

“We did good, boy,” Homer grunted. He held Lisa down as his cock twitched, and he sprayed his seed inside his young daughter. Lisa sighed with a smile. She could feel the warm jets of her father’s cum flooding her infertile womb. She could hear his rapid heartbeat through his chest. Bart grunted behind her, and Lisa soon felt that same warm feeling flood her ass. Bart rested on top of Lisa, panting just as hard as the other two. All three of them wanted to stay buried inside the young girl, but Homer knew that he couldn’t spend the night in her bed. He lifted Lisa off his shaft while Bart wrapped his arms around her. The two siblings, still connected, gave their father some space to get up off the bed.

“You spending the night in here, boy?” Homer asked as he got dressed again. Bart nodded and slipped his stiff shaft into Lisa’s messy cunt from behind. 

“Yep. I gotta make sure my sis is properly satisfied before I go back to bed.”

“You make sure you get up early so that your mother doesn’t see you. And make sure you change the sheets too. Sweet dreams, kids.” Homer snuck out of the bedroom and closed the door. His last view was Lisa turning her head to meet her brother in a passionate, lustful kiss.


End file.
